Shugyoku Chinoike
|textColour=gold|Shugyoku.}} Shugyoku Chinoike (血之池珠玉, Bloody Jewel), nicknamed Shu (朱, Vermillion), is the skilled shinobi son of the changed . In the field he is reputed as the Red Demon (悪魔朱, Ake Akuma) for his feared prowess with the legendary Kubikiribōchō coupled with the infamous Ketsuryūgan, the eyes of blood. Growing up in post-Fourth Shinobi World War Kumogakure, Shugyoku was born into a debt he could never repay. He was not born into poverty but rather, servitude. While normal shinobi usually choose to join the fold, for Shu there was no choice. His mother Chino had redeemed herself by changing her ways and working for Kumogakure. For Shu, he was forced to follow in her footsteps. His power was not something to be wasted on anything other than the shinobi lifestyle. Born into a world where dōjutsu is coveted, Chino and Shu became part of a bigger picture that they could never escape. Forced to work for Kumogakure or to face death or imprisonment due to her crimes, Shu's mother had been indebted to the village for a long time. She brought Shu into her trade the day she gave birth to him. From that day forth, as soon as he was old enough to toddle, he was molded into a weapon. While it was a time of peace, there was always reasons for caution. Everyday new threats arrived, whether big or small. The villages had to be ready for anything. Shugyoku was one of Kumogakure's aces in the dangerous world of Naruto. As a result, Shugyoku became a true shinobi, one that made his father proud. He became very well-respected for his extreme dedication to Kumogakure, the Lightning and the Shinobi Union as a whole. He memorized the Shinobi Code, and sought to live his life by it. Striving to be the perfect shinobi, Shu saw the code as a gateway to success. With his skills and successes key to his survival, Shu has never taken the code lightly, following its rules to the letter. His skills were noticed by the Lightning Daimyō himself as he grew into his early adult years. With some agreements done through the Union, Shu and his mother became special agents of the Land of Lightning, while still working for the Union at large whenever needed. In fact, Shugyoku has been made into one of the new swordsmen of the Shinobi Union's ranks. Performing a variety of tasks and adopting a variety of roles, Shugyoku and his mother have made important strides to the revival of their clan in the present shinobi world. With his dedication to his cause and his possession of the Blood Dragon Eyes, Shu is known to be a force to be reckoned with by his fellow shinobi. Appearance Shugyoku isn't known for his imposing height on the battlefield. Standing at around 5 foot seven, Shu is known for being a little shorter than everyone expects. While not having an imposing height, Shu is built relatively sturdy. For a short man he bodes an impressive muscular build. While he doesn't look like a shinobi bodybuilder it is clear to everyone with one look that Shu is definitely in shape. His short but sturdy body allows him to carry the large Kubikiribōchō on his back without hinderance and wield it without struggle. His hair is a sleek white, similar to the hue of soft snow. It is a light tint of platinum blonde. This is in stark contrast to his brunette mother along with his sisters. This distinguishing trait was inherited from his father, which has led to nicknames such as the Bloodstained White Fang, modeled after the older shinobi legend, Konoha's White Fang. This characteristic silvery white hair in mophead fashion is accompanied by Shu's azure eyes. At times Shu's bangs fall in front of his eyes, making Shu have to push them aside to see better. His azure eyes become a dark crimson when Shu activates his inherited Ketsuryūgan, the signature trait of a Chinoike clan member. A male shinobi of fair complexion in his early forties, Shu adopts a variety of outfits for a multitude of occasions. At times he creates an entirely new appearance with the Transformation Technique for certain assignments as necessary. Typically however, Shu likes to dress in dark clothing, preferably black. He's often dressed in all black garb, usually emphaized with a large black cloak or a black and red vest. At times he can be seen donning on his Kumogakure forehead protector and standard Kumo attire. His flak jacket is of a white new design, complimenting his signature hair. His corresponding wear with the jacket is black as well, as he preferred to the shade over the olive green alternative. While preferring his black outfits and the standard Kumogakure attire, at times Shu can wear a variety of other clothes for a n assignment's sake. He also wears traditional Chinoike garb with his mother to observe certain celebrations and practices of his clan. On his person, Shu has the standard pack of a shinobi, filled with a variety of supplies. At times Shugyoku also wears his scythes that he uses in battle or the Kubikiribōchō on his back. Shugyoku also wears transcription seals and generic seals on his person for conjuring forth weapons, or even blood as a situation calls for it. For accessories, Shu often wears red earrings or an assortment of other things for aesthetic purposes. Personality From his birth, Shu's life has been hanging by a thread. It's not because Shu was born fragile or into illness- he was a healthy child. However, his very well-being depends on one crucial fact: if he pleases those above him. Having been born to a mother given a second chance in the shinobi world, Shugyoku has been looked at from his early years to follow in her footsteps. He wasn't given the choice of getting sidetracked from the path of a law-abiding shinobi and becoming a law-breaking criminal instead. While this could've been key to starting the fire of rule-breaking tendencies, this careful observation of Shu's development created an obedient solider. Shu conformed to the rules, to the shinobi code, out of fear. From an early age, it was made apparent to the young man that he was indebted to those around him. The shinobi life had saved him from a potential criminal life. The shinobi life had subdued the young Shu under its grasp from before he even knew what it meant. Having developed a reverence for shinobi conduct, Shu conformed to the whims of his superiors. He developed into the example of a great shinobi to ensure the well being of him and his mother. From an early age he discovered the truth, he was only safe as long as he served the Union. So serve the Union he did. These beginnings shaped Shugyoku into who he is today. On the outside, Shugyoku is one who follows shinobi rules to the letter. He doesn't support breaking the law and works tirelessly to catch law-breakers. From an early age, he has been regarded as very mature and wise for ability to act as a true shinobi. Whenever called on, he is willing to do anything for his caller. Even if it means dying, he hopes to ensure the well-being of those he cares about, the residents of the Lightning, by any means necessary. But this is all a facade, a mask to cover his true colors. His dedication to the code is a product of his own fears and uncertainties. His life is the only path he's ever known, and it's impacted him greatly. Under the hard surface, Shu is conflicted and confused. He wonders if this is the only path for him in life. He has some many questions but he dares not asks them without caution. He does not want to risk offending his benefactors or turning them against him. As a result, Shu usually appears as a aloof individual. While he is kind he is also stern. He tolerates playfulness but not disobedience. While he is not uptight, he is usually not down to earth either. To most he seems emotionless, a byproduct of his dedication to the shinobi: he has become somewhat cold. Shu is able to take lives without remorse as long as it is necessary. While he does not believe in senseless violence, he does believe in violence. He believes in doing what is necessary to satisfy his employers. His dedication to being the perfect tool has made him a closed off individual. While he seeks guidance, he finds himself unable to ask (unless it is for shinobi matters). He is not usually open with his thoughts, unless they pertain to the mission at hand. While he does have fun and experience love, he gives a vibe of being detached to those around him, except to those who know him best. Shu has spent his life masquerading as a shinobi. His mask has been well-crafted. In fact, perhaps it has been crafted too well. While he finds it easy to abide by the ways of the shinobi, he finds it hard to understand notions outside that way of life. Background Conformed to the Code It was a stormy night. The first born of and , Shugyoku Chinoike (血之池珠玉, Bloody Jewel), nicknamed Shu (朱, Vermillion) wasn't a unique child in most capacities. The only thing remarkable about him was that he was the source of restarting the Chinoike bloodline- he was a lifeline towards rebuilding the clan. But besides that, Shugyoku was average. He was a normal sized child. He was healthy. He wasn't memorable except for that one single fact: he was the son of Chino, a new Chinoike in the world. That fact would define him. From birth, Shu's time with his mother was limited. Chino was often called to be on one assignment or another after Shu reached a certain, competent age. While he did she her often enough, Shu was not a foolish child. He knew something was attracting her attention, even more possibly than him and his father. Shu always noticed his mother was torn between her family and the shinobi life even at times when the former definitely should've been more prevalent than the latter. He tried learning about it on his own. When he was old enough, he went around asking other shinobi how much time they had for their kids. Shu found out that his mother seemed to be overly dedicated to her shinobi roles. It seemed she cared more about the shinobi life more than her own family. That couldn't be right. Right? Shu, eventually, decided to confront his mother about this manner. An innocent soul, Shu was completely baffled by his mother's lifestyle. He needed answers. He needed the truth about why she did what she did. Chino actually ended up telling him her life story. From her birth to her redemption working with Kumogakure. She detailed her life in terms he would understand. Shu came to know that she was consumed by the life of a shinobi because of her own old mistakes. This was the way it had to be. Shu tried to counter with that his father was not flawless either, surely he had made mistakes in his life as well. But Chino tried to explain to her son that her mistakes had much longer consequences. Shu came to know the struggles of his mother. He came to know she was forced to work herself like she did. This realization did not bred any hatred within Shu, only concern. He worried for his mother's well-being. He spent more time with his father, trying to fill the void when his mother couldn't be around. He felt bad for his father, knowing that his mother's past would always be their enemy. They could never truly be together with his mother for long. It was in these early days that Shu's reverence for the shinobi code emerged. He came to know it as a powerful force in his reality. Even before he entered the academy and became a full-fledged genin, he held the code high in his thoughts. He knew he would soon be bound by its chains. The code was a constant force in his early development. It reminded him how his life was only good as long as he followed the code. Taking his mother's situation to heart, Shu took his training very seriously. He strove to become stronger. He strove to become a better shinobi. He strove to become a capable warrior who was able ensure his family's well being and lift his mother's own burdens of the family. The road to competence as a shinobi did not necessarily go smoothly for Shugyoku. Following the birth of his sisters, the road became quite rocky. Separation from Blood Heavy Expectations Chūnin Chinoike Drawing Admirers Becoming Elite The Red Demon Continuing the Tradition Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Eyes of Blood The source of his reputation as the Red Demon, Shu's prowess with the Ketsuryūgan is unquestionable. Awakening these eyes after losing his sister to bandits, Shu has strived to become stronger to be able to protect the rest of his comrades and serve his village well. Thus, he looked to his newfound dōjutsu to guide him there. And it provided. Shu's capabilities with the eyes gone beyond the expectations of his superiors. His red gaze has entranced many foes in horrific and bloodstained scenes. Those unlucky enough to face him on the field of battle have found themselves smothered by massive amounts of different kinds of blood. Others have found themselves disfigured by Shu's casting and others have found themselves at his mercy as if under a Shadow Possession technique. Shu has made people's weapons turn against them in an instant, slaying them with their own swords. His very appearance and involvement in a mission or situation has turned grown shinobi into professional cowards due to his abilities with his dōjutsu. Shu's Ketsuryūgan gives him a unique set of abilities that few have witnessed first hand and even fewer possess themselves. It enables him, fundamentally, to control iron, generate massive amounts of blood and see more clearly than most. His ability to control iron allows him to manipulate everything that metal composes. Most commonly however, this is used to masterfully utilize blood as a medium for ninjutsu, genjutsu and other shinobi techniques. He becomes capable of utilizing blood like a new nature transformation, comparable to users of the blood release. But clearly, Shu is in a class of his own. More Coming Soon White Blood Black Blood Iron Power Genjutsu Jujutsu Taijutsu Bukijutsu Ōgamajutsu Kubikiribōchō Chakra Prowess Tactical Mind Equipment *'Blood Pills': *' ': *'Kubikiribōchō': *'Poison': *' ': *'Scythe': Synopsis Trivia *Shugyoku's appearance is derived from the character Sasha from Seikon no Qwaser. Category:Chinoike Clan Member Category:Kumogakure Resident